


Best Friends

by GrumpyPixel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Short, but - Freeform, i honestly just wanted to write a good cute thing with alistair, i will make more probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyPixel/pseuds/GrumpyPixel
Summary: How come no one ever cares about Dragon Age Origins or Alistair?I love them both.They are more than lovers, they are best friends.





	Best Friends

A gentle breeze pushes by the small cottage.  
The ivory paint is worn and slightly chipped, the roof's loose shingles rattle lightly in the wind. The vines of an overgrown garden have overtaken a side of the cottage for it's own, appearing as if it were pulling it into gentle embrace of protection. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

The aroma of fresh baked orlesian bread and warm spiced tea fills the air in abundance. The silence is almost completely erased in the would-be stale air by the sounds of soft footsteps and a roaring fire. 

The pair of footsteps in suddenly joined with a slightly louder but more timid and hesitant pair. 

"Hey..." 

Both of the footsteps stop. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you alright? Your silence is very worrisome..." 

Suddenly the snapping of flower steams breaks the silence. 

"Yeah, I'm alright." 

Snap. 

Snap.

Snap.

Suddenly his hand is over top of hers. 

"Please, talk to me?"

A sigh escapes her lungs weakly as if they were shriveled. She tilts her head away from him for a brief second as she squeezes her eyes tight. "I just...." She turns and leans her head onto his chest. 

Soft rays of sunlight invade through half-own windows as a gentle breeze jostles hand-embroidered maroon and gold curtains. 

"I-I...." 

His arms wrap around her tightly yet very gently in an attempt to comfort his closest friend in the world.  
"Listen, you can talk to me. We've been to hell and back together. You've seen me scarf down an entire platter of apple tarts and then almost immediately regret it." 

A soft chuckle escapes her lungs as if they were once again filled with air and life.

"That is true. But it honestly one of your better moments. " She smiles to herself, tiredly leaning her head further into her chest.

"I've been having the dreams again." She utters breathlessly. "For weeks now and I haven't been sleeping well because of them."

His faint smiling at his own comment fades, his heart sinking deep into the pit of his stomach. "Oh..." He pulls back a bit to look at her face directly. "Well, I don't exactly know how to help with that. Just know that I'm here for you and It's over. Our time to fight is over."

She nods in response, appreciating his effort to not give her a sense of false hope by telling her they will go away. "Well, that's something you actually are ri-"

Her sentence is cut off by the loud rumbling of an empty stomach. Her stomach. 

"Clearly The Maker is telling me to relax and finish cooking," She chuckles and pulls away from him, going back to the deconstruction of fresh roses. "If you have finished the tea, would you like to help me?" She says, not even looking up from what she is doing.

A goofy smiles spreads across his face. "Ah! There's the ever growing girl I love! Of course I would love to help, that's what I'm here for." He goes to collect the other ingredients for the recipe that his best friend bartered for with a traveling bard/merchant for 45 minutes at the most.  
He returns and sets down the ingredients next to her on the counter. "Honestly, obtaining the recipe for his honey rose bread tarts have got to be the best thing you've ever done." 

She laughs as she begins to pull from the ingredients he has gathered, "Yeah, although the freedom and lives of everyone is Ferelden is nice and everything, I would have to agree that these were the real treasure from the Blight days."

 

A little while passes, the food and drink has been demolished, laughs bellowed, memories shared, memories made.


End file.
